battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chel1715
If you need help with anything, you can ask Sam, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember *This Wiki will not stand for any sort of vandalism or illegal or malicious content in the user or namespaces. *Please do not make nonproductive edits. Fan fiction is not accepted, with an exception of certain circumstances. *Be polite, friendly, and use tolerable language. *We accept the wide and diverse culture, so please do not edit a page just to change British English to American English and vice versa. *On your profile page, you might notice that you have a template that states your rank, which should be "Ensign." Please note that this is an Admin-edit only system where the Administrator will grant you promotion. Note that this is not a discriminating system, but a way to keep track on the amount of time the user have been in the wiki and the consistency of edits in an amount of time. To understand how to be promoted, please visit this blog. Meet the Admins *Anakin Skyobiliviator, AKA "Anakin," an Admin that lives in Canada that tries to be a good friend to all editors on the Wiki. He strongly dislikes "The Clone Wars" television series. *King of All 42, AKA "Kingo," is a simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislikes and deals with vandals. *Commander Awesome, AKA "Thecrazyweirdo," will help all users, but keep in mind that he replies in his talk page. He hates vandals and has very little tolerance of breaking the rules. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question Trivia Deletion No, I didn't. I saw no purpose in deleting it. I left it alone, I suppose someone randomly did it because I just follow edits. If someone makes another heading, I don't get rid of it, I just work around it or work on it, but still not delete it. Trivia Selection 2 Look, man, I don't know how that happened either, but I'm certainly not the one who got rid of it. I only contributed to it. Someone must've secretly destroyed it, because I didn't touch it with any of the taps on my keyboard. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 06:45, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Look, man, I don't have a clue who this could be, but I suspect that it has to be a 12-year old brat. We should change the wiki to have users with accounts be allowed only to edit like other wikis. This is really getting out of hand, and I have no plans on letting this continue. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 06:45, July 29, 2017 (UTC) What I do Since you look at history every now and then because you like looking at the weird edits folks put out, I thought it would be okay to tell you what I do when I'm bored. Usually, I watch kids in TF2 make fools of themselves because they get butthurt very easily when they see something they don't like, and it's hilarious. I also watch The Tick, because it feels like Monty Python with superheroes. It has satire combined with superhuman strength beings. I hope it comes out as something great and it continues for a long while. Lastly, I also do some gaming, because if there isn't anything to edit, why not play the games? They seem to be fun while you touch them, right? Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 02:05, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, but that ship looks like a Control Ship Droid Control Ship and not a simple Lucrehulk. This one looks to have been modified. But let's forget about that. If you ever need help ask me. Have a nice day.SwtorPlayer (talk) 13:53, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Welcome back Hey WhiningWinnie, Here's a formal welcome back message. Glad to see a familiar face from the summer! Last time I remember, you said you would be on a hiatus. How's things been since then? :-) I'm an admin now. Cool, eh? Lamosq1027 (talk) 01:09, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations for the promotion! Everything's been good, I've played the new game, and ready to edit again. User:WhiningWinnie 02:12, February 2, 2018 (UTC) *Thank you. And awesome, I'm glad to hear it. It's not as lonely around here as it was in the summer, but it's still not a party, either. Glad you're back. We're one user closer to a party :) Lamosq1027 (talk) 23:10, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Sarlacc Hey Winnie, OK, I apologize for having to create a talk page on this issue, but there were a lot of typos in my edit summary and I didn't want to have any miscommunication. Intended message: Actually, this link shows health being slowly depleted. Also, source for killable OG Sarlacc? I did hear of the OG Sarlacc being able to be killed, but checking the wiki's page on it, there is no mention of it, so I'm wary. I would definitely be interested in a source, as I thought it was possible too (albeit extremely difficult and impractical). Best wishes, Lamosq1027 (talk) 03:26, February 14, 2018 (UTC) When the person falls into the Sarlacc, the health does deplete, but having 'they will be slowly digested in the stomach' seems a bit, well, not needed. And the Sarlacc is defeatable, you just need to shoot directly into it from above. *I agree. I have since changed it. And do you have any video proof of that method of killing it? I tried looking it up on YouTube but had no luck :( Lamosq1027 (talk) 00:46, February 16, 2018 (UTC) I tried earlier today. Shot it directly from above in a star fighter. Found out that inside it is a respawn box (where things respawn, e.g. an X-Wing). If it has a respawn box, then in order for it to respawn, it has to be killed first. Tested it with a camera mod to see the box. Hey can me and the other mods talk to you on the Tanktastic wiki? Ok? But you should sign your posts, I don't know who you are. User:WhiningWinnie 16:18, March 29, 2018 (UTC)